Broken heart, broken mind, broken soul
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: For Ravyn's Wing Unusual Pairing Contest...Coricopat is cheated on by his girlfriend, Cassandra, and life seems to get worse for him. Alone, with a broken heart, Cori contemplates life, thinking things won't get better. But someone is there for him.


This is for Ravyn's Wings Unusual Pairing contest.

It is a slash…so yeah… Rated T for suicide attempt

I don't own Cats unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Coricopat walked back towards his den, stretching his arms out. The cold breeze ruffled his silver, copper and brown fur. He sighed sadly. He had tried to talk to Tantomile, his twin, but she had refused to speak to him. She hadn't spoken to him since Cori had moved out, since he had moved out to be with Cassandra.

Tantomile didn't get it.

She called him stupid,

Pathetic,

Desperate.

She said that if Cori left to be with her, that Tantomile would never speak to him, would never let him come back.

She had even cut her bond with him. He hadn't spoken to her in weeks. But he was happy, he was with Cassandra, she loved him. That sleek Abyssinian Queen loved him, out of all of the Toms she chose Cori, who many thought was weird.

Cori sighed and walked to his den. He froze when he walked into the door. Alonzo and Cassandra were…together, arms wrapped around each other as their lips connected in frenzy.

Cori blinked, shocked.

No, it couldn't be.

No, please, no.

Cassandra and Alonzo finally sensed him because they broke apart, staring at Cori's shocked frame standing in the doorway. Cassandra held onto Alonzo, staring at Cori coldly.

"W-What?" Cori stammered.

"She's mine, Cori," Alonzo grinned smugly. Cori blinked.

"What the hell?" Cori yelped. Alonzo wrapped his arms around Cassandra's waist. Cori just stared, still in shock.

"Cassie?" Cori asked weakly. Cassandra stared at him blankly.

"I like Alonzo, Cori," She told him.

"Y-You…" Cori stammered. Cassandra kissed Alonzo again. Rage sparked inside of Cori as Alonzo growled possessively, kissing Cassie.

"You!" Cori yelled, lunging at Alonzo. Alonzo was ready and caught the lean Tom. Cori struggled in his grasp.

"Cass, why?" Cori asked, looking at her.

"Because Alonzo is cuter than you," Cassandra said coldly. Cori glared at Alonzo. Alonzo just grinned.

"Even Tugger wouldn't sink that low," Cori hissed at him. Alonzo shrugged, shoving Cori back. Cori, being light and a little on the weak side, stumbled back and tripped.

"You are so weak, Cori," Alonzo laughed. Cassandra giggled as she pressed herself into Alonzo's side.

Something snapped inside of Cori and he lunged at Alonzo. He tackled the strong black and white patched Tom to the floor, hissing furiously.

They rolled around, clawing and biting at one another furiously. They rolled out of the den and into the clearing, still clawing viciously at each other.

Cori yowled as he was caught across the face.

Alonzo yowled in pure pain as Cori sunk his claws into Alonzo's chest, drawing blood.

"Enough!" Cori and Alonzo were pulled apart. A strong arm gripped onto Cori's chest as Alonzo was held back by Plato and Admetus.

"Cori, what is the meaning of this?" Munkustrap walked to stand in front of Cori. Munkustrap stared at Cori's bloodied form, at the ruffled fur.

"He got jealous," Alonzo spat. Cori snarled at him.

"Cori?" Munkustrap questioned softly. Cori just shook his head.

"Let him go, Tugger," Munkustrap told the cat holding Cori. The Rum Tum Tugger let Cori go and Cori stalked off as Munkustrap talked to Alonzo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cori, slow down!" Cori stopped when a paw grabbed his shoulder. Cori looked around and saw the Rum Tum Tugger.

"What do you want?" Cori spat and went to walk off again.

"Sit!" Cori was forced to sit down on an over turned flower pot. Tugger looked over Cori's wounds.

"What do you want, Tugger?" Cori asked. Tugger sat beside him.

"I came to see if you were alright," Tugger told him. Cori lowered his head, his shoulders slumping as Tugger took care of his wounds.

"No, I'm not," Cori mumbled. Tugger looked at him.

"Cassie?" Tugger asked as he went back to cleaning Cori's wounds.

"Yes," Cori murmured. "I can't believe she'd cheat on me,"

"Cori…It's Cassandra, she needs to cheat," Tugger told him. Cori lowered his head again.

"I can't believe Alonzo would do that though, I mean…even you wouldn't,"

"Nah, I draw the line there," Tugger told him. Cori sighed as Tugger got to his feet.

"Not all is lost, Cori," Tugger grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" Cori asked skeptically.

"I know someone who still loves you," Tugger said mysteriously before he walked off.

Cori stared after him.

The Rum Tum Tugger really is a curious cat.

Cori wandered around the yard before he looked up as it began to rain. He watched as the Jellicles, who were fawning over Alonzo, quickly walked into the large den. Cori watched them go.

He walked out into the clearing and stared around. He saw Tantomile staring at him before she walked back into her own den. Cori lowered his head, the rain dripping from his fur.

He could hear Mungojerrie's and Rumpleteazer's giggling, the kittens laughter. Alonzo was playing everything up to get attention…Jenny hadn't even sought out Cori to see if his wounds were anything serious.

Cori sighed and walked off.

He found a spot, not under shelter and just sat.

His life sucked.

It had been okay when Cori wasn't dating Cassandra, sure some of the others thought he was weird but he still had friends, he still talked to the others…but then he met Cassandra.

Tantomile told him never to come back, he neglected his friends to meet Cassandra's needs, he never left the den because she didn't want him to.

Now, everyone thought he was a psycho, that he was jealous and angry and would attack anyone. Now, they hated him

Cori just stared at the ground.

Life had gotten so bad.

Life had gotten so bad, he wouldn't care if Macavity found him and killed him. He really wouldn't care.

Why bother being alive?

Why?

No one cared about him anymore.

He had nothing…nothing at all.

Cori looked around the empty cold yard. The rain had gotten harder, colder. Cori lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as he let his claws slip out on his right front paw. He rose it up and brought it down on his left arm. He winced as he felt the flesh rip. He watched as the blood diluted with the rain water. He slowly closed his eyes and slumped back against the junk behind him.

The rain was hitting his fur drop by drop, he could feel it all but he didn't care…it was too late to care now.

"Cori!" There was a tight grip on his bleeding wrist. "Bast, no, Cori!" Cori felt himself being lifted and carried out of the rain.

He dimly felt himself being set down somewhere soft before he felt his wrist being treated to. Cori let himself slip into the darkness.

Cori wearily opened his eyes, looking around. He saw a tall figure, slumped over, crying softly. Cori sat up, his eyes looking around the den. He recognized the den, and he knew who saved him.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap looked around, hurriedly wiping his eyes.

"Cori, thank the Everlasting Cat you're okay!" Munkustrap hugged Cori tightly. Cori just sat limp.

"What would possess you to do a thing like that?" Munkustrap asked, outraged. Cori lowered his head, letting it rest on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I-I have nothing," Cori whispered.

"W-What?" Munkustrap asked, shocked.

"Cassie left me, Tantomile refuses to speak to me…no one has spoken to me, I have nothing," Cori looked as Munkustrap let him go. Munkustrap picked up Cori's left arm, looking at the bandage wrapped around Cori's wrist.

"Y-You really think no one cares about you?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Cori looked at him. Munkustrap was gently rubbing Cori's bandaged wrist.

Cori stared at him, not sure what he was saying.

He finally grasped it.

"Y-You?" Cori asked, shocked. Munkustrap's ears lowered.

"Yeah," Munkustrap murmured.

"But…" Cori trailed off, he didn't know what to say. Munkustrap let go of Cori's wrist.

Cori watched as Munkustrap stood up and walked to the other side of the den. Munkustrap had his back to Cori, his arms wrapped around his chest. Cori watched the small swishing movement of Munkustrap's tail.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Munkustrap whispered. Cori's ears pricked up.

"I saw you there…and I was so scared," Cori stood up, ignoring the dizziness as he walked over to Munkustrap. Cori rested his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap turned around and looked at him. Cori stared into Munkustrap's soft hazel eyes, which at the moment were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Cori murmured, before collapsing against Munkustrap's chest and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He sobbed. Munkustrap held him closely.

"You're not alone, Cori, don't ever forget that," Munkustrap murmured in his ear. Cori looked up and was surprised to find Munkustrap's lips on his own. Cori blinked in surprise.

It was actually…nice.

Better than Cassie's anyway.

Cori kissed back, before they both broke apart. They both lay down in Munkustrap's nest. Munkustrap held Cori closely.

"I love you, Cori," Munkustrap murmured. Cori looked at him. He gave a weak smile.

"I…" Cori sighed before smiling. "I actually love you too, Munkus," Munkustrap purred deeply, cuddling Cori close. Cori smiled and closed his eyes.

He couldn't believe he had fallen for Munkustrap so quick…or that Munkustrap actually loved him.

Cori smiled.

Tugger was right, someone still loved him.

Cori closed his eyes as he moved closer to Munkustrap.

Life wasn't so bad.

Even though Cassie had cheated on him with Alonzo, even though Tantomile wasn't talking to him…it wasn't the end of the world.

He had Munkustrap after all…and he knew he would be loved.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Aww, I needed to write a Munk/Cori and Ravyn's contest was the best for it :P

Please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
